wiedzmin_3fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Postacie, fabuła, lokacje.
Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon (ang. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt) – trzecia i ostatnia odsłona serii gier komputerowych Wiedźmin, opowiadającej historię Geralta z Rivii, studia CD Projekt RED. Historia gry toczy się po wydarzeniach z drugiej części. Fabuła skupia się głównie na dwóch wydarzeniach – inwazji Nilfgaardu na Północne Królestwa oraz misji Geralta, polegającej na pozbyciu się Dzikiego Gonu. Gra zadebiutowała 19 maja 2015. Powróciły także inne postacie z drugiej części, ale tym razem znajdują się w nieco innej sytuacji – w grze Iorweth nie występuje, aczkolwiek komando Scoia'tael już tak, Vernon Roche i Ves nie są już ludźmi Foltesta, a Letho porzucił ścieżkę królobójstwa i ucieka przed Cesarstwem (jednakże jeśli pod koniec poprzedniczki zabijemy Letho, postać w ogóle nie pojawi się w grze). W obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Nilfgaardu każdy się zmieni i będzie podejmować mniej lub bardziej rozsądne decyzje. Streszczenie fabuły Pierwszym celem Geralta jest odnalezienie Yennefer. Wraz z Vesemirem przybywają do Białego Sadu. Niedługo potem zjawia się Yennefer z eskortą niflgardzkich sił i przekonuje bohatera aby ten udał się z nią do Wyzimy. Na miejscu Geralt udaje się na audiencję do cesarza Nilfgardu, Emhyra. Ten zleca mu nowe zadanie. Jego nowym celem jest odnalezienie bliskiej mu osoby - Ciri. W czasie poszukiwań dowiaduje się, iż Dziki Gon już od jakiegoś czasu ściga Zirael. Geralt przemierza Velen, Novigrad oraz wyspy Skellige. W Velen wiedźmin poznaje Krwawego Barona, lokalnego możnowładcę, który w zamian za odnalezienie jego rodziny proponuje w zamian Geraltowi informacje o Ciri. Następnie bohater udaje się do miasta Novigrad. Tam spotyka Triss i przy pomocy jej, i reszty starych znajomych udaje im się uwolnić Jaskra, który posiada informację, na temat miejsca przebywania Ciri. Poeta współpracował z Ciri zanim trafił do lochów za działalność konspiracyjną. Jednak ten nie potrafi podać konkretnych szczegółów. Geraltowi pozostaje udać się na wyspy Skellige, by tam spotkać się z Yennefer i wspólnie zbadać katastrofę, która miała miejsce na wyspie Ard Skellig w tamtejszej puszczy. Wiedźmin odwiedza w międzyczasie swojego dawnego znajomego Cracha an Craite i pomaga jego dzieciom zdobyć koronę króla Skellige. Na miejscu katastrofy, parze udaje się ustalić, iż Ciri współpracuje z elfim czarodziejem, który pomaga dziewczynie uciekać przed Dzikim Gonem. Jednakże zdobyte informacje nadal nie pozwalają na zlokalizowanie Jaskółki. Kluczem do odnalezienia Ciri staje się Uma, najbrzydszy człowiek na świecie, którego Geralt mógł spotkać w Velen, w kasztelu Krwawego Barona. Wiedźmin wraca do Velen, odzyskuje Umę i postanawia zabrać go do Kaer Morhen. Tam wraz z wiedźminami - Vesemirem, Lambertem i Eskelem oraz Yennefer próbują zdjąć rzekomą klątwę, która ciąży na Umie. Uma okazuje się być Avallac'hem, elfim czarodziejem, który pomagał Ciri w ucieczce przed Dzikim Gonem. Elf zdradza gdzie szukać Ciri. Geralt udaje się na Wyspa Mgieł. Tam odnajduje, pomimo chwilowego zwątpienia żywą Ciri. Razem wracają do Kear Morhen, aby obronić się przed atakiem Dzikiego Gonu. Wiedźmińską twierdzę udaję się obronić, jednakże przy jej obronie ginie Vesemir (i w zależności od wyboru gracza Vigi Pomyleniec). Dalsza część opowiada o przygotowaniach, w celu zgładzenia Eredina i zniszczenia Dzikiego Gonu. Przy pomocy sił Nilfgardu, loży czarodziejek oraz mieszkańców wysp Skellige bohaterom udaje się zgładzić Eredina (śmierć ponosi jednak Crach). Ku zdziwieniu Geralta, w chwili śmierci przywódcy Dzikiego Gonu, Eredin wspomina o rzekomej zdradzie elfiego czarodzieja. Wiedźminowi udaje się przebić do starej elfiej wieży na wyspie Undvik i spotyka owego Avallac'ha wraz z Ciri. Zirael tłumaczy Geraltowi swoje przeznaczenie, musi uratować ten i inne światy przed nieuniknionym kataklizmem Białego Zimna. Zakończenia Losy Ciri # Geralt znajduje się w Velen na bagnach, pragnie zgładzić ostatnią żyjącą z 3 wiedźm oraz znaleźć skradziony medalion Ciri. Wiedźmin zabija wiedźmę, wchodzi do chaty i znajduje medalion. Dowiadujemy się, że Ciri nie żyje, a sam Geralt siada, i w akcie niemocy i smutku rozpacza, trzymając w ręce wspomniany medalion – jedyną pamiątkę po Ciri. W tym samym czasie chatę ogarnia ciemność i pobliskie bagienne potwory. # Geralt wchodzi do karczmy w Białym Sadzie, gdzie spotyka Jaskra i Zoltana. Dowiaduje się, iż Ciri czeka na niego już w ośnieżonym lesie. Bohaterowie najpierw idą zapolować na potwora, potem idą na ryby, a następnie wracając wspominają stare czasy. Ciri towarzyszą bardzo wybuchowe stany emocjonalne. Smutek przeradza się w niewinną zabawę z Geraltem, a następnie znów poważnieje. Jej zachowanie zaczynamy rozumieć po powrocie bohaterów do wsi. Tam na Ciri czekają wojska Nilfgaardu. Zirael wyznaje Geraltowi, iż udaje się do cesarstwa, aby dołączyć do ojca i sprawować rządy. Geralt wypytuje ją czy to jest rzecz, której na pewno pragnie. Dziewczyna potwierdza, oddaje wiedźminowi miecz, żegna się z nim i odchodzi w eskorcie wojsk. Ciri zostaje cesarzową Nilfgaardu. # Geralt znajduje się w Zamku Królewskim w Wyzimie. Udaje się na audiencje do cesarza Emhyra. Ten pyta się o losy córki, wiedźmin odpowiada iż dziewczyna nie żyje. Łowca potworów opuszcza zamek i udaje się do opuszczonego nilfgardziego garnizonu w Białym Sadzie. Wyjaśnia się, iż przybył do tego miejsca po wcześniej zamówiony miecz. Bohater następnie udaje się do pobliskiej karczmy. Tam spotyka Ciri, która go oczekiwała. Geralt daje jej miecz, a dziewczyna pragnie go wypróbować. Bohaterowie przez pewien czas razem podróżują, Geralt uczy Ciri wszystkiego co wie, a następnie dziewczyna już samotnie prowadzi życie wiedźminki. Zawartość ; Ogólnie * Wielkie zwieńczenie wiedźmińskiej trylogii. * Oddzielna przygoda, łatwa dla nowych graczy. * Ważne wybory, mogące zmienić historię oraz sam świat. * Questy, misje i zadania fabularne mogą być rozwiązywane w dowolnej kolejności lub nawet równolegle. * Niezapomniane zadania, wiążące się z sednem fabuły. * Zapierające dech w piersiach kinowe wprowadzenie do gry jak i do fabuły. * Wyjątkowa atmosfera, godne zapamiętania postaci i solidne dialogi. ; Otwarty świat * Rozległy otwarty świat, ponad 35 razy większy niż w części drugiej. * Wiele ekosystemów i kultur, między którymi można swobodnie się przemieszczać. * Wyraziste regiony o różnych inspiracjach i głębokich nawiązaniach do różnych kultur. * Wolna eksploracja świata, bez przerywników wczytujących. ; Żyjący świat * Oddziałujący sam na siebie, żyjący własnym życiem świat gry. * Realistyczny cykl dnia i nocy. * System dynamicznej pogody. * Żyjąca ekonomia – ceny dóbr wiążą się z warunkami otoczenia oraz regionu, w którym obecnie znajduje się gracz. * Wyjątkowy, głęboki, konsekwentny i wielki żyjący świat, oparty na tym stworzonym przez Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. ; Walka * Dynamiczny, taktyczny i brutalny system walki. * Walka oparta na wachlarzu umiejętności gracza. * System Wiedźmińskich Zmysłów, dodający głębi rozgrywce. * Potwory z własnymi genezami, wyzwaniami myśliwskimi oraz różnymi reakcjami na zmiany zachodzące w otoczeniu. ; RPG * Samouczek wbudowany w grę i jej fabułę, pozwalający graczom przejść płynnie od nauki do pełnej rozgrywki. * Dochodzenia i polowania oparte na mechanice Wiedźmińskich Zmysłów. * Przebudowany system RPG, pozwalający graczom na zauważenie zmian zachodzących w świecie wraz z awansowaniem kolejnych umiejętności. * Rozwinięty system rzucania Znaków, pozwalający graczom na więcej rozwiązań w trakcie walki oraz kreatywne wykorzystywanie nabytych umiejętności. * Innowacyjny system alchemii. * Ulepszony system rozwoju gracza. * Zaawansowany mechanizm tworzenia przedmiotów. ; Grafika * W pełni dynamiczny system świateł i cieni, wprowadzający do gry niepowtarzalną atmosferę i otoczenie. * Szczegółowe i realistyczne lokacje. * Głębokie doświadczenie, przyciągające uwagę niesamowitą grafiką i filmową prezentacją. Edycje right|280px Edycja kolekcjonerska: *płyta z grą *CD ze ścieżką dźwiękową *książkowe kompendium świata Wiedźmina *instrukcja do gry *mapa świata *wiedźmiński medalion *gigantyczna, ręcznie malowana figurka Geralta walczącego z Gryfem o wymiarach 33x24x26 cm *Steelbook z ekskluzywnym wzorem tylko w edycji kolekcjonerskiej *200-stronicowy album z ilustracjami z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon *naklejka z unikatową grafiką z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon *wielkie pudełko do przechowywania wiedźmińskich przedmiotów right|280px Edycja Standardowa: *płyta z grą *CD ze ścieżką dźwiękową *książkowe kompendium świata Wiedźmina *instrukcja do gry *Steelbook z ekskluzywnym wzorem (tylko w cdp.pl! i tylko w przedsprzedaży!) *mapa świata *naklejka z unikatową grafiką z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Edycja Cyfrowa PC Windows: *gra Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon do pobrania *ścieżka dźwiękowa w wersji mp3 *mapa świata (pdf) *instrukcja do gry (pdf) *cyfrowe kompendium świata Wiedźmina (pdf) *wzór naklejki z unikatową grafiką z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon (pdf) *bonusy z GOG.com: tapety, grafiki, awatary, filmy i 4 wyjątkowe utwory Informacje o edycjach gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon zaczerpnięte z strony cdp.pl Wymagania Sprzętowe Minimalne wymagania systemowe *System operacyjny: 64-bitowy Windows 7 lub 64-bitowy Windows 8 (8.1) *Procesor: INTEL CPU Core i5-2500K 3.3GHz lub AMD CPU Phenom II X4 940 *Karta graficzna: Nvidia GPU GeForce GTX 660 lub AMD GPU Radeon HD 7870 *Pamięć: 6GB RAM *DirectX: 11 *Dysk twardy: 40 GB wolnego miejsca Rekomendowane wymagania systemowe *System operacyjny: 64-bitowy Windows 7 lub 64-bitowy Windows 8 (8.1) *Procesor: INTEL CPU Core i7 3770 3,4 GHz lub AMD CPU AMD FX-8350 4 GHz *Karta graficzna: Nvidia GPU GeForce GTX 770 lub AMD GPU Radeon R9 290 *Pamięć: 8GB RAM *DirectX: 11 *Dysk twardy: 40 GB wolnego miejsca Galeria Witcher 3 World map.jpg|Mapa świata gry Geralt Upgrade Bear Armor.jpg|Ulepszanie zbroi Wild hunt 1.jpg|Dziki Gon Gryffin.jpg Ciekawostki * Według Adama Kicińskiego bezpośredni budżet produkcji przekroczy 45 mln zł, a wydatki na promocję sięgną 25 mln dolarów. * W grze doszło do kilku nieścisłości związanych z faktami poprzednich części gry tj. niezależnie od naszych wyborów Talar żyje. * Wiedźmin 3 jest najbardziej nagradzaną grą w historii, zdobywając aż 251 tytułów "Najlepszej Gry Roku". Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon - gameplay z PAX East 2015 PL Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon - Starsza Krew - zwiastun trailer - zobacz więcej na cdp.pl Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon - zwiastun trailer - zobacz więcej na cdp.pl Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon - rozgrywka PL - zobacz więcej na cdp.pl Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon - teaser rozgrywki - zobacz więcej na cdp.pl E3 2014 The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt Livestream The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt Gameplay DEMO Live at E3 2014 The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - E3 2014 Gameplay Demo Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon - zwiastun E3 2014 - Miecz przeznaczenia - zobacz więcej na cdp.pl Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon - film PL z rozgrywki VGX - zwiastun trailer - zobacz więcej na cdp.pl Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon - Zabijając potwory - zwiastun PL trailer PL - zobacz więcej na cdp.pl Wiedźmin 3 - rozgrywka - E3 2013 - zwiastun PL trailer PL - zobacz więcej na cdp.pl Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon (The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt) - Teaser The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt Trailer - Game Informer Coverage Świat Wiedźmina - zwiastun - zobacz więcej na cdp.pl The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - 35min gameplay demo Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon - zwiastun z rozgrywki PL - zobacz więcej w cdp.pl cs:Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon de:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt el:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt en:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt es:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt fi:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt fr:The Witcher 3 : Wild Hunt it:The Witcher 3: Caccia Selvaggia ru:Ведьмак 3: Дикая Охота uk:Відьмак 3: Дикий Гін zh:巫師 3 ：狂獵